The Ex Men
by The Scribe2
Summary: On the eve of her wedding Ororo remembers the men from her past. Rolo.


**The Ex Men**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: T

Summary: On the eve of her wedding Ororo remembers the men from her past. Rolo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N – This takes place somewhere between the movie and comic verses and possibly a little OOC. This story started out being about how Ororo slept her way through all the men of the X-men, but then became something else. I probably should have changed the title. Anyway, here it is. BTW for anyone interested, I _am_ working on my other stories. Chapter 6 of So Little Time is about half done.

On the eve of her wedding Ororo sat in her tub, leisurely shaving her legs and remembering all of the men from her past, lovers who had come and gone.

Scott had been the first. It was after the winter formal the year they were sixteen. Both were a little drunk from the spiked punch. One was as new to it as the other. They had chuckled their way through it, easing the embarrassment. In the end the relationship didn't go any further, but they would always be fond of each other. Not many people knew that that shared experience was what drew them together so strongly as co-leaders.

Hank had been the second and perhaps the most passionate. His fur covered body was sublime and his agility was useful. He was a lusty young man of nineteen and his appetite seemed insatiable. He loved her like a man who would never get another chance at it. Ultimately, it too did not last. They had nothing in common other than time spent under the sheets.

Next was the professor. Ah yes… the professor. Ororo was twenty and had just discovered the power of female seduction. He seemed like the perfect target. He was at once shocked and excited by her behavior. He gave her every reason in the book why they shouldn't, even as she slowly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Regrettably, the encounter didn't last very long. Apparently she was a little too much for him. She considered it a learning experience, but was glad that it never happened again.

Then there was Forge who was barely worth mentioning. He humiliated her – a dangerous thing to do to a weather witch – by proposing and then withdrawing it before she could even give an answer. She had wasted the better part of her twenties with that insensitive oaf and she was glad to be rid of him.

Next was Remy. By the goddess, that man was like molten lava, smooth and scorching. He turned her world upside down and did things to her that she didn't even know were possible. And his way with words made her heart melt, even as he set her body on fire. She could have loved him forever, but alas, her heart broke into pieces when he ended things between them. It seemed that he had fallen in love with the young Rogue – Marie D'Ancanto. It took many months to pull herself back together after that.

And then there was Logan. She never would have considered Logan as a man to which she would be attracted. But then one late night they were both in the kitchen scrounging for a snack when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at her. A moment later he came over to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. When he was done he loosened his grip, gave her bottom an amorous spank, grabbed his sandwich and left.

Ororo was bewildered, but she was also desperate for another taste. After that the two of them sought out every opportunity they could to be alone together and she always ended up in his arms as he ravaged her mouth. It was fantastic, but it never went any further than that physically.

However they did eventually progress into actual conversation, which was significant for the both of them - Logan was a quiet man who didn't easily open up, and the same could be said about her. And those conversations, which grew longer and more intense over time, paved the way for the deepest of bonds between them. They became a couple with almost no fanfare or milestones to speak of. One day they just knew it's what both of them wanted. But one thing didn't change. They still had not slept together.

After some months of this, Ororo decided to get to the bottom of it. They had just come back from a casual dinner and Logan was walking her back to her loft. When they stopped at her door he leaned in and kissed her senseless, but when he made to pull away to head back down the stairs she stopped him and pulled him back against her.

"Why have we not made love," she inquired softly.

His hands trailed down her back to grip her backside, his favorite place to rest his hands. "Things are always better when I have to earn it, darlin," he replied huskily before giving her another quick kiss and then took his leave.

And she never questioned it again. She knew that when he couldn't wait anymore she'd hear about it.

A couple of months after that the two of them were standing together on the balcony drinking beer, something she only did with him, when he rested his bottle on the stone wall, dug in his pocket and pulled out a lovely glittering ring. Her shocked eyes rose to his and he inclined his head toward her in question.

She adored the simplicity of the gesture. It was so like him. A smile curved her lips and she gave a gentle nod of consent. Silently he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. And that was that. The connection that they shared did not require words. Their love needed no explanation. And love, it certainly was. There were those that assumed that Logan was a hard man who was incapable of feeling, but nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, it was true that he had deep, deep scars, but he loved just as deeply.

Now, as she thought all of this over in the comfort of her tub, the bathroom door swung open and the very man walked in.

"Logan, you are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she chided, though she wasn't upset at all at his presence.

He sat down on the edge of the tub. "Couldn't help myself, darlin." Then he cocked his brow at her suggestively. "Besides, all this is mine. I can look at it whenever I want to," he commented cockily as his eyes feasted on her nude form.

"True," she conceded with a smile and a wink, then extended her soapy leg to rest her foot on his shoulder and continued shaving. Ororo chuckled to herself at the realization that this was the first time that she had been intimately naked in front of him, changing after missions notwithstanding.

"I wonder," she began as she curled her toes into the fabric of his shirt, "how far does the Wolverine's willpower go?"

"Not far enough, honey," he replied with a growl and began kissing the smooth, slick skin of her leg.

Playfully she quickly withdrew the appendage and his face fell, making her laugh. An instant later he gave her a half grin then reached down to scoop her out of the water. She gladly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her toward her bed.

A day early according to the tradition… it was close enough.


End file.
